


The Walk Home

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling toward the end hehe, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture this; Harry and Louis are walking home from a costume party, and Louis has a very full bladder indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Again, contains omorashi! Omorashi is the arousal of a full bladder, or desperation and wetting. Don't like, don't read. Louis is the victim here! Lots of Larry Stylinson towards the end too. 
> 
> Oh and by the way, the Harry in this is definitely Harry Styles and not Harry Potter. Styles was at a costume party you sillies, he was pretending to be Potter ;) ((Only putting this here for people who got confused, even I did the first time haha))

There was one thing Louis Tomlinson loved about being famous, and it was the parties. He loved a good party with his boyfriend - and fellow bandmate - Harry Styles! Yes, after much pursuit Louis had claimed Harry as his own.  
Louis smiled a little as he slipped a little clear liquid down his throat.  
"Come on!"  Harry chuckled to Louis above the music. "It's getting late and maybe we should head off."  
"Good idea." Louis said, feeling a slight pressure in his bladder area. He knew it would maybe be a good idea to go to the bathroom, but he could wait until he got home - Lou was pretty sure of that - after all he was twenty one.  
"Let's go then." Harry said, offering a hand.  
Louis reached out and gave the younger's hand a squeeze. Harry strutted along and out into the cold of the evening.  
~~~  
Five minutes passed.  
"Your costume is genius, babe." Louis chuckled as he walked. He looked Harry up and down; from the robes to the wand to the little wire glasses and the smudgy marker-drawn scar. "Potter." He smirked. "Harry PotterStyles and the four idiots!"  
"It had to be." Harry laughed.  
"Harry - yer a wizard." Lou joked.  
"I'm just Harry!" He replied mournfully, falling about. "Besides, your costume is great too." Harry complimented, rubbing Lou's arm.  
"Thanks." Louis said, blushing. He looked at the bandages wrapped around him - Harry was right, he did look like a good Egyptian mummy. He stared at his feet as his bladder nudged and tickled against him. The liquid he had drank earlier on was already ingesting into his bladder, adding to the urine he'd been holding onto without realizing it. 

The air was cold and it was working well on the little nudges Louis' bladder was giving him. Louis whined softly as he walked; his desperation had actually been mounting while he was at the party and he'd made the stupid mistake of not going to the toilet, to rid his bladder of the drinks it held.  
He had to go to the toilet.  
He had to go to the toilet _now_ if he wanted to avoid an accident.  "Out of curiosity, Haz..." The Doncaster boy started nervously, his voice wavering a little. "How long until we get home?"  
"Still a little while." Harry said vaguely, putting an arm around Louis. "Why?"  
Louis looked at Harry for a long moment. "Nothing." He eventually said, melting into Harry's embrace. "It's okay. I'm okay."  
"You say that like you're trying to convince yourself.." Harry said suspiciously.  
"I'm fine Haz, promise. Just a little cold." Louis lied.  
"Okay." Harry said, definitely not believing.  
Louis rubbed his thighs together slightly, wincing when the material rubbed at him, trying to persuade him to let out a little spurt and to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. He dropped his free hand to his crotch and squeezed lightly, but winced and shuddered. It just made it hurt more! Lou stumbled backwards a little from the shock, his stomach trying to cramp.  
Harry watched the scene. "Are you okay?!" He asked, frowning more.  
"I- I'm fine." Louis said. Oh, great. Here was the tell-tale 'I'm getting desperate' stutter.  
"Are you sure?" Harry pressed on.  
"Y- yes." Louis nodded, bending at the waist a little and rubbing his abdomen subtly. He could feel the pressure; it wasn't just building up in his bladder any more, it was travelling to his cock and waiting at his slit.  
The bandages he was wearing were grazing against his cock lightly (Louis had refused to put underwear on and just layered himself up) and trying to tease a spurt out, or a little trickle, or a splash or even just the mounting flood. He groaned and splayed a hand, giving his cock a light squeeze and feeling the sweat already start to form and slicken. His bladder was having what Louis could only describe as a temper tantrum, as it started to thud beneath his costume; thud against his skin - he'd overdone it with the drinks and he knew it.  
"Louis just tell me what's wrong!" Harry said worriedly, looking out of the corner of his eye at Lou.  
"Nothing, Hazza!" Lou almost yelled, oh he was getting so desperate now and he couldn't control his frustration, he just needed to wee and let it out to get rid of the pressure.  
As he said this, he'd let his muscles uncramp, and a quick stream splashed against his crotch. Louis groaned in annoyance, holding his bladder with a hand so that no more would come out. His crotch had soaked up the burning liquid, but to Louis it was like acid at the moment, fizzling away at his slit and just waiting for that moment when he could let it all flood freely.  
"Oh.." Harry said, watching Louis sympathetically.

Louis whined; after that spurt had hit his padded crotch he wanted to let more out - his desperation had gotten worse with that lone trickle. The twenty one year old hobbled along and one-handedly kneaded his abdominal area; it was starting to get taut and hard with all of the urine it seemed to be holding. A tired whimper passed his lips and Louis couldn't help but let his aqua eyes flit around for any suitable place he could find to relieve himself. Lou was panicking and tugging at his crotch more often than not - glad for the darkness, trying to twist his legs and walk at the same time. The poor boy's concentration on anything else was crumbling, and so he failed and stumbled slightly, crying out as he keeled. Suddenly though Louis could feel a strong pair of arms lifting him back up.  
A long shot of pain slid in stabbing motions through his abdomen, making his bladder muscles sting and shudder.  
Lou cursed when he was reminded maliciously that his bladder was pretty weak in 'desperate' situations like this one. An anguished moan hit his lips as he felt his bladder muscles still for a second, and a hot stream graced his already wet crotch, burning at him. Louis squirmed in anger, wanting the stream to end, he couldn't be peeing like this, not all over Harry.  
Harry could feel the rush of warmth against his arm. "Do you think you can tell me what's wrong now?" He asked gently.  
"N- no!" Louis said through almost gritted teeth, as he clenched his fists hard at his sides and his face flooded red-white. His bladder muscles burned and grinded but thankfully his little stream had stopped. Louis jammed his legs together and his bladder bounced, the poor tortured boy could feel it stretching past his capacity to try and hold in the urine - he had so much to let out, more than he should.  
"Louis please tell me what's wrong hon, I just want to help okay?" Harry said smoothly. "You look in pain, and I hate seeing you in pain." He said, moving close to Louis and tracing the boy's perfect cheekbone.  
Louis shuddered, and trickled a little more. "Harry stop it." He choked at the tickling movements. His legs wobbled and his face had streaked salmon colour. "I need to go pee, stop it or I'm not gonna get home d-dry." He groaned out softly.  
"Oh!" Harry said. "Okay. Let's hurry home?"  
The two picked up the pace.

Louis was not doing well at all, he had to let out this pent up urine so badly. The soaked crotch of his costume rubbed against his sore slit, which was teasing out little slivers of urine which splashed against his inner thighs and ran down his legs.  
As this happened, Louis heard a few whimpers leave his mouth. He was embarrassed to be acting like such a child but he couldn't help it now; wasn't it strange how childlike you act when your bladder had gotten full?  
The crotch of his costume was slowly turning a pale yellow and sticking to him. Even though Louis had barely released, the scent of piss was in the air around him and he really didn't like it. He scrunched his nose up and choked on a cry.  
"W- we h- have.. to.. h- hurry home-e-e.." Lou pleaded to Harry, bending his knees and folding himself at the waist.  
With his bladder raging and sloshing loudly, Louis managed to pull a poised hand to his quickly dampening area, wincing when he felt little dribbles and droplets of hot, acid-like urine trickling beneath his splayed digits. His legs were wobbling and Louis couldn't feel his abdomen all that much; he'd been holding for so long that his abdomen had numbed up. His bladder muscles were hot and rigid and pulsing with the effort it took to contain his yellow flood and-- oh, he really needed to stop thinking about his need to urinate. He pushed his legs together with a slight squish, and sniffled. Urine was still freely trickling outwards from his crotch and down his legs, Louis was worried that he would be weeing all over the floor and soaking his costume with his fluids. He didn't want that to happen!  
Louis continued to make little, almost heartbreaking noises as he tried to walk without the worst happening.

Until Louis had cried out to be let home, Hazza would've admitted he wasn't paying that much attention to Louis.  
But upon hearing the boy's anguished cry, Harry was keeping a good eye on Louis, as they walked - even though Louis didn't seem to be doing very well with controlling his bladder at the moment.  
"Don't worry." Harry soothed. "If we can find a place for you to go, we will." He said sincerely. But then he noticed how slow the boy was walking - it was baby steps. "Can't you walk faster, boo?" Harry asked gently.  
Louis shook his head, doing a potty dance. His hips gyrated, his legs and hands shook with great pressure and his bladder swished with liquid. Spurts were dribbling out from his sore cock, he was holding for so long it hurt to let spurts grace his crotch, let alone burn the tip of his cock.  The bandages he was wearing as a costume were becoming soggier with the urine soaking, heck, saturating them, and splattering onto the floor with varying speeds, running in almost all directions onto the road, like a golden stream.  
His breathing was becoming labored as he tried to hold his liquid in, and his fingers were wobbling against his bladder. Speaking of that, his urine was thudding hard against his bladder and sent pangs and aches through his entire body which made him shudder, his urine was needing so badly to escape.  
Louis bent himself at the waist in a desperate last attempt to hold onto his water.  
"Do you want me to pick you up?" Harry asked.  
Louis whimpered, and nodded. "Be careful!" He choked out gravely.  
"I will." Harry promised, picking the boy up easily and in one swift move. "Now." Harry whispered silkily in Louis' ear. "You do what you need to do to hold it, Boo-Bear."

Louis nodded, twisting and turning. It was much harder to be holding it when he was almost laying flat. Louis angrily twisted in Harry's arms.  
"Calm down." Harry said primly. "We're almost there. C'mere." He gently nudged one of Louis' hands and nudged it onto the boy's bladder, pressing both his and Lou's hand down for a second.  
Harry hissed in sympathy; Louis was _so very full_ , his bladder was tight and taut with the liquid. "Oh man, Louis.." He said softly. "You're all full up.."  
"I- I know.." Louis whined. A few longer spurts were hissing through his clothes and soaking through to Harry's clothes too.  
Louis moaned and twisted as he felt the warmth burst in between his legs, he pressed his hands tighter against the stream. Harry kept a straight face and hiked himself and the waterlogged Louis up the hill and to their flat. "A- almost there!" Harry said breathlessly.  
Lou's bladder gave a particularly painful spasm; oh it was overjoyed to be almost home, _almost_ close to his relief, _almost_ close to the toilet and being able to let out all this pent up golden liquid, that Louis felt his bladder get excited, and his cock throb with the pain of trying to hold it back. He slid a hand and gave his cock a firm squeeze, pressing a thumb to the tip of his cock, but urine spilled onto the pad of his thumb anyway. Louis tried to clench his muscles and cross his legs but his abdomen was starting to hurt and he could barely hold. "H- Harry-y!" He shrieked as another wave of warmth began to spill out from his cock and spill through to his messed costume, prickling his sore bladder and crotch area with burning urine before spilling over and through to his clothes with a toxic hiss. "I- I'm losing it." A low groan and a growl tumbled from his mouth.  
"I know, I know." Harry said gently. He carried the boy up to the door of his (Harry's) home. "Look honey, we're here."  
He let out a rushed breath, threw his fakey-glasses off, and stepped inside, gently tilting Louis down so he could stand. 

Louis smiled and let out a happy sigh, trying to run. He almost did, but quickly tripped on one of the bandages on his costume that had come loose, and went tumbling forward with a cry.  
"Louis!" Harry gasped.  
Louis groaned as he fell forward and crushed against the floor. He hit the wooden floor with a bit of a thud and as he did.. "I- I c-can't h-hold it.." Louis realized, his voice cracking. 

And then, lo and behold, Louis Tomlinson's bladder's floodgates finally opened purely because his muscles were unable to keep holding. Immediately his urine exploded from the tip of his cock, quickly spreading outwards and down, soaking the insides of his thighs with burning liquid and quickly spattering out onto the wooden floor beneath him when his costume couldn't hold any more urine within it. The more urine that came out, the soggier and saggier Lou's costume became, and it was quickly becoming a deep yellow colour.  
Louis was letting out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding, as he visibly went more 'loose' and relaxed. He whined and placed a hand on his still-spurting length, feeling hot spurts force themselves through and hit his palms pretty hard.  
"Don't try to fight it." Harry said, leaning down and pushing Lou's hands away. His own hands felt the stream - and Harry had to admit, he liked the feeling of the warmth dribbling against his fingers - but he quickly pulled away.  
And from then, Louis didn't fight. His eyes slid shut slightly and he shivered a little as his liquid ran out and over his legs, and continued to spread out in a puddle around him. He watched for a moment or two as his once-white costume became yellow, as his urine gush turned to some spurts, from spurts to thin trickles, to nothing at all.  
There was a long silence. Lou was taking deep breaths and trying not to cry.  
"Oh, it's okay.." Harry said gently. "Come here."  
Lou groaned as Harry pulled him up (this elicited a tiny _squelch_ from the other) close, and melted into the boy's embrace despite the wetness all over him.  
"I love you, Louis." Harry said as he planted sweet, quick kisses onto Lou's damp cheeks. He started to unravel Lou's wet costume. "How about we get a pizza later. Lad's night?"  
Louis nodded, shivering and whining as the cold hit his damp body.  
"Ssh." Hazz replied silkily, kissing at Louis again.  
"B- but.. I- I p-pissed.. on your floor!" Louis managed to say. This was weird. Why wasn't Harry angry at him?! His urine was coating the floor, it _stank_ too, why wasn't Harry angry? Harry deserved to be angry after Lou had done that!  
"It's fine." Harry said gently. "I've had worse on my floor, and my lover's urine is nothing compared to it."  
Louis relaxed a little at this.  
"Come on." Harry prompted. "Let's get a shower."  
"Together?" Louis asked, a little timid.  
"Together." Harry smiled, sliding an arm around Louis' damp back. 

A little while later, with a yellowing mummy costume unravelled on the floor, and fakey-robes and also fake little wire glasses dumped nearby, Louis was in the bath; covered in bubbles, Harry was kissing hungrily at his neck and lips.  
He smiled a little to himself; if this was the reward for wetting himself, then Lou was going to do it more often...


End file.
